The present invention relates to a handheld firearm which is in the form of a self-loading pistol with a bolt lock, having two operating levers which can pivot and each have a handle for operation of the bolt lock, with the operating levers being arranged on mutually opposite sides of the handheld firearm and, when the handheld firearm is in the in-use state, being connected to one another via a pivoting shaft such that they cannot rotate with respect to one another.
A handheld firearm of the type mentioned above is known from the International Patent Application WO 01/63198 A1. Self-loading pistols of the type mentioned above have a breech which can be moved to the rear by the firing of a shot and can be moved forward again by the force of a breech spring. The bolt lock is used to hold the breech fixed in the rear position after the last shot has been fired from the magazine of the weapon in order on the one hand to indicate to the person firing the weapon that the last shot has been fired, and on the other hand to make it easier to change the magazine. The operating levers which are known from the abovementioned international patent application are fitted on the left on the outside and on the right on the outside of the housing of the weapon, with respect to the firing direction, so that the left-hand operating lever can easily be operated by a left-handed person, and the right-hand operating lever can be easily operated by a right-handed person. The two operating levers are connected to one another via a pivoting shaft such that they cannot rotate with respect to one another, and are also fitted to the housing of the handheld firearm via a bayonet fitting.
In the case of the handheld firearm, which is known from the abovementioned international patent application, the housing is integrally connected to a grip, to form a grip part.
The abovementioned handheld firearm from the existing art has been found to have the disadvantage that the operating levers are arranged on the outer faces of the handheld firearm. Firstly, this means that there are no free design options for the outer surface of the handheld firearm in the area in which the operating levers are located. Secondly, pieces of clothing or other objects can be caught in the operating levers, so that the bolt lock can inadvertently be activated or deactivated in this way.
One problem on which the present invention is based is to provide a handheld firearm of the type mentioned initially which is less susceptible and/or can be designed more freely in terms of the external appearance.